Tears I Never Shed
by Dark Hikari Drowned in Blood
Summary: HarryxCedric: This is a what if fiction. What if Cedric never died? Could they possibly fall in love after all they have been through? What if there was a past that they don't remember?


**_Disclaimer:_ The authoress and author of this fanfiction do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Okay?**

**_Pairing:_ Harry/Cedric**

**_Warning:_ Yes, yes. We thought by now all of you homophobic mother fuckers would realize that there won't be ANY straightness in this fanfiction.**

**Drowned-in-Blood wrote Part One!**

**

* * *

**

**_Tears I Never Shed- Part One_**

**__**

"Since Cedric and Harry are both tied for the lead, they will both enter first." Professor Dumbledore's voice boomed through out the uncovered audience. Cedric's father was pep talking him before he was to enter the maze. Harry on the other hand, was standing quiet and patient with Mad-eye Moody at the entrance. Filch fired the canon, signaling the start of the final task of the Triwizard Tournament.

Harry entered the labyrinth at the exact moment that Cedric did. He advanced deeper into the dark green hedges that stood about fifty footy above him. Diggory also went further into the walls. The younger of the brunettes made the first turn.

The canon was fired about five minutes into the task, allowing Viktor Krum to enter the maze. The emerald eyes of the boy who lived constantly looked around him, trying to find the cup. As he headed in further, a spider much similar to Aragog appeared before him. Harry casted a powerful flipendo spell to knock him back as a distraction. Quickly, he turned on his heels and jumped over the large arachnid and went around the next corner.

'That was a close one.' Harry sighed to himself, wiping the bit of sweat from his brow. During the spider attack, Fleur was allowed to enter. After his short recapture of breath, Harry continued. His eyes wandered about, looking at all of the different pathways he could choose. He couldn't figure out which way he should go.

'Where should I turn next…?' Harry wondered to himself. The teen was now at a four way turn section. After a few moments of thought, he decided to go straight.

A blood curdling scream filled the air. Potter turned instantly to the direction that the yell had come from. "That sounded like Fleur." He said, running towards the area. Turning several corners, he finally came to the spot where the French girl lay. Her body was being consumed by the living hedges. Harry released red sparks from his wand and ran.

Around the hedge's end was Viktor Krum, awaiting the boy who lived. His eyes seemed to have rolled into the back of his head and glazed over. Cedric had just had made it to Harry's location and yelled at him.

"Harry get away from him!" Cedric withdrew his wand to disarm the Russian. He flew back, but still had his wand clasped in his hand. Diggory threw himself onto Krum. "GO ON!" The younger brunette nodded and ran off. He took a few moments to catch his breath after he had gotten away from them. Harry looked back to see red sparks fly up yet again.

"Thank you Cedric." He smiled and continued to head towards the crystal like cup. His deep emerald eyes finally set eyes upon the Triwizard tournament cup. Potter forced himself to run to the light. His pale hand touched the cup as a spinning rush filled his body.

Harry blanked out for a few moments as the swish of black consumed and sent him to a grave yard. He searched around to realize where he was. The name Tom Marvolo Riddle was upon a large, open tomb. Harry stepped back at the sight and nearly bumped into a cauldron. Little did the Gryffindor know, Wormtail was exiting from a small building nearby.

Peter casted a spell to levitate Harry into the arms of the statue of Death that guarded Voldemort's father's tomb. The stone tightened to hold Harry up. In Wormtail's arms was something similar to a baby wrapped in a cloak. He dropped it into the cauldron.

"Bone of the father, stolen from his dreary tomb." Pettigrew used his wand to bring a femur to drop into the boiling water. Steam arose as it landed. Then he withdrew a knife and brought it to his wrist, "Flesh of the loyal servant." Peter cut his entire hand off and it fell into the concoction. He then turned to Harry. "Blood, unwillingly taken from the enemy." Wormtail used the same knife to drag it through Harry's robe and flesh. The crimson drew to the surface and then to the knife.

Pettigrew turned back to the cauldron and flicked the droplets of blood into the mix. As each drop landed, Harry squirmed in death like pain. Black smoke came from the black pot and a figure appeared on the ground. It lifted the hood from its face. Voldemort now stood in place of the cauldron, taking in deep breaths of air through his snake slit nostrils.

"Wonderful work." He stated, not noticing Harry on the tomb. "Give me your arm." Wormtail put up the arm that still had a hand. "The other one." Voldemort lifted up the sleeve of the robes. The dark mark on Peter's arm was touched by the tip of the Dark Lord's wand and it appeared in the sky as it turned darker on Wormtail's arm.

Death Eaters began to apparate by the drove. They all circled around Lord Voldemort, bowing their heads in respect for their master.

"My wonderful friends!" The Dark Lord beamed falsely. He then glared at them, "I am so disappointed in all of you." Voldemort went around the circle, touching all of those who had walked free while he was out of power. They fell to their knees in utter shame. "Only one remained loyal to me while I was gone!"

"I returned to you faithfully my Lord." Wormtail said, in hopes of a reward for his loyalty.

"You returned out of fear." Voldemort growled, "But you have proven your self useful." He took that handless arm and used his wand to form one of a metal.

"Thank you my Lord." He fell to his knees and kissed his toes. Voldemort at that moment noticed Harry dangling hopelessly.

"Harry Potter, the boy who lived. I am the entire basis of your legacy." The Dark Lord began, "Remember the spell your mother had placed to protect your from me? Well now, I can TOUCH you." He pressed a long, slender finger to Harry's pale skin. A screech of pain emitted from the brunette's mouth. "You know how to duel don't you?" Voldemort used his wand to release Harry from the death grip of the statue.

Potter fell to the ground, landing hard. "Well get up!" Voldemort said as Harry remained on the ground. Using an unforgivable curse, he forced the brunette to stand up. "Now we bow to each other." The boy who lived refused to and was made to by the same curse.

Harry's first attack was a failure to disarm the dark lord. He received the worse end of the casted spell. The boy fell back onto his ass.

"Stand up!" Potter stood up at these words. "Avada kedavra!" Harry attempted his disarming spell again, but this time, both spells began to form a large dome around them. The Death Eaters attempted to help, but Voldemort refused the assistance. Soon, his wand spat out the remnants of the last people he had killed.

First was the old man that Harry had seen in his dreams and shortly followed his mother.

"Hang on Harry, your father is coming now." The image of his mother said, his father appearing shortly after these words had been said.

"You now have to let go and grab the Triwizard Cup." His dad explained, "We can hold him off long enough." Harry nodded, nervous about allowing his wand to move. "Let go Harry." His parents said together three times and the brunette finally let go and took off for the Triwizard cup. His hand touched it and he was transported to the outside of the maze.

Cedric stood right where Harry had landed. He stretched out a hand to help him up. "Great job Harry!" All of Hogwarts cheered as Potter clasped his arm.

_**-TBC-**_


End file.
